Black Heart
by Venetrix Black
Summary: Arcturus Black I, hermano de Cygnus y Misapinoa, se considera un Black de los pies a la cabeza. No se permite flaquear, tiene las ideas claras; y ni el dolor es capaz de sembrar la duda en sus planteamientos más que racionales. Y esto no es una excepción cuando recibe la noticia de que su sobrino Sirius, de ocho años, ha muerto.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter así como el universo pottérico pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling. Si fueran míos, los Black serían sus protagonistas.

**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial Aniversario del Foro del foro de fanfiction _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_** que hoy cumple un año. ¡Feliz aniversario!

**Nota de autora:**

Me tocó en suerte escribir sobre **Arcturus Black I**. No, no lo busquéis en el árbol genealógico porque no sale. Por lo visto es hermano de Cygnus Black (que se casó con Ella Max y tuvo de hijos a Sirius, Phineas Nigellus -futuro director de Hogwarts-, Elladora e Isla -que fue borrada del tapiz por casarse con un muggle-). Por lo tanto, es tío de estos pequeños, que son los primeros que aparecen en cualquier árbol que busquéis de la familia. Esa nota es para introduciros al personaje y que lo ubiquéis, ya que NO SE SABE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE ÉL.

Os dejo con la lectura. **El fic tiene 999 palabras**, el límite era 1000, así que entra dentro de las condiciones.

* * *

Nada más salir de la chimenea, se sacudió el invisible polvo de su elegante túnica y se llevó el pañuelo, con cierto desagrado, a la nariz. Hacía unos minutos que una lechuza había interrumpido su desayuno, y ahora estaba ahí, en la casa de sus padres. Actualmente, la casa de su hermano Cygnus.

Arcturus echó una rápida ojeada al salón. Saludó con la cabeza a su cuñado Ben Blishwick, pasó de largo del ofrecimiento que le hacía el elfo de la casa y se acercó a su hermana Misapinoa. A Arcturus le desagradaban los duelos, y más si eso suponía tener que ver el feo tocado que su hermana escogía para cada uno de ellos. Por supuesto, no iba a ser menos cuando se trataba del sobrino de ambos. El primogénito de Cygnus Black, señor de Grimmauld Place.

—¡Oh, hermano, por fin has llegado! —dijo Misapinoa, irguiéndose con elegancia y llevándose la mano al pecho—. Pobre niño, tan pequeño.

Arcturus simplemente asintió. Giró sobre sus talones y contempló el tapiz de la familia. Ahora aparecía una fecha de defunción en el lugar de Sirius Black, su sobrino. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Siete u ocho? Arcturus no estaba muy seguro de ello.

—Cygnus está afectado, aunque ya lo conoces —prosiguió Misapinoa.

Arcturus resopló. Odiaba la manía de su hermana menor por meterse en todos los asuntos y llevar la voz cantante, le incumbiera más o menos.

—La pobre de Ella… no para de llorar.

—Subiré a darles mis condolencias —le cortó Arcturus.

Con paso sereno, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Escuchó unos gimoteos en el cuarto del final, resopló fastidiado y se llevó, de nuevo, el inmaculado pañuelo a la nariz. Desde que esos animales de los _muggles_ habían comenzado a agrandar su gueto de inmundicia, todos los problemas habían comenzado. Antes Grimmauld Place era una majestuosa casa victoriana; pronto estaría escondida entre las madrigueras de esos insectos. Solo pensar en que estaba respirando un aire contaminado por esas criaturas le enervaba. Pero Arcturus no era tonto. Esos parlanchines de sanadores decían que su sobrino, un sangre pura, había muerto de una enfermedad misteriosa e incurable…

¡Ja! Paparruchas.

Arcturus estaba seguro de que en ese preciso instante, una de esas bestias que habitaban el Londres _muggle_, había tenido una aberración de la naturaleza. Por culpa de esos insectos, un sangre pura, de digno linaje, había perdido su vida. Para que naciera un sangre sucia, un ladrón de magia.

El hombre de marcadas facciones y pelo negro se adentró al cuarto, y más que pena o tristeza, sintió repulsa. Allí estaba su cuñada, sin un ápice de control. Llorando como una poseída sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Una vez más, se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz, asqueado por el olor de la muerte.

—Hermano, has venido.

Cygnus se acercó y le estrechó la mano. Arcturus lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los notó húmedos, vacíos, pero no gimoteaba como esa _Max_. Casarse con una Max. Aunque su linaje se remontara a dos siglos, según presumían, su apellido ni siquiera estaba entre los 28 sagrados. Eso sí, la cámara de Gringotts de los Max estaba plagada de galeones.

—Lo siento, Cygnus —dijo Arcturus, con su típico tono glacial.

Cygnus Black simplemente asintió y le indicó que se acercara al lecho donde descansaba el niño. Arcturus sintió un pinchazo de furia, porque estaba seguro de que su sobrino había muerto con su magia para que algún malnacido de _muggles_ se la robara.

—Los que roban vidas para apoderarse de lo que no les pertenece por naturaleza son asesinos, Cygnus —comentó Arcturus, sin muestra de compasión ante la desolada imagen de su débil nuera—. Te lo dije.

Ella Black emitió un hondo sollozo y se abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo. Arcturus retiró la mirada. Odiaba esa debilidad, esa falta de compostura. No, Ella nunca sería una Black por mucho que ahora llevara su apellido. Era débil, no atendía a razones.

—Pronto construirán sus madrigueras al lado de la casa de nuestros padres —vaticinó Arcturus—. Yo abandonaría este lugar.

—He hechizado la casa con conjuros _anti-muggles_ —aseguró Cygnus, mirando a su hermano con intensidad, y un poco molesto por su falta de consideración.

—Da igual, esas bestias están sedientas de magia —contraatacó Arcturus, seguro de sus argumentos—. Ya te han robado un hijo, protege a los dos que te quedan.

Ella se puso de pie, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro demacrado.

—¡Ya basta, Arcturus! ¡Ha sido una enfermedad! —Cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de un dolor inenarrable—. ¡Quizá Boomer podría haber hecho algo! Dicen que es un buen sanador y que curó a un niño con los síntomas que tenía mi hijo…

En ese momento se le quebró la voz y volvió a su asiento, tomando con fuerza la fría mano de su pequeño.

—¡Boomer es un sangre sucia! —vociferó Arcturus—. Más vale que tu hijo esté muerto que siendo envenenado por un animal de esos. Mujer crédula.

Ella Black agachó la cabeza contra el pecho de su hijo y lloró con fuerza. Cygnus se mantuvo nervioso, entre ambos. Arcturus sabía que su hermano estaba de acuerdo con su argumento. Ningún sanador sangre sucia debería atender a su hijo. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eran Black!

—Mis condolencias —dijo finalmente Arcturus.

Se inclinó ligeramente y abandonó el cuarto. En el primer escalón del rellano se encontró con su pequeño sobrino, Phineas Nigellus. ¿Tenía cuatro o cinco años? No lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo quería que viviera.

Que viviera porque con él continuaría el apellido Black. Pasó a su lado y le revolvió el oscuro pelo en un gesto poco habitual en él.

—Cuídate, pequeño.

Y Arcturus abandonó Grimmauld Place. Había cumplido con su deber y sabía que su hermano, ahora, pondría todas las medidas necesarias para hacer de la casa de sus ancestros una gran fortaleza que ningún _muggle_ pudiera atravesar. Y, por supuesto, nunca más le arrebatarían su magia.

* * *

Efectivamente, Sirius murió con 8 años, a saber por qué. Como los Black están medio locos y los puristas de la sangre piensa que los sangre sucia la roban, he metido este pensamiento en el conservador Arcturus. Él cree que su sobrino ha muerto para que nazca un sangre sucia con su magia, que se la ha robado. Y así lo cree el menda, por paranoico que parezca, Arcturus es uno de esos Black que dan grima.

En un momento del fic, Arcturus le dice a Cygnus que cuide de los dos hijos que le quedan (Phineas Nigellus y Elladora), porque cuando Sirius murió, Isla aún no había nacido. Espero que para cuando Isla se fuera de casa para casarse, nada más y nada menos, que con un muggle, su tío Arcturus estuviera muerto porque con esa forma de ser se la habría cargado xDDDD

Bueno, son poquitas palabras, del personaje no se sabe nada y he hecho lo que he podido teniendo en cuenta que son las 22:52 de la noche y estoy muerta. Y ya no suelo escribir... Sé que mis notas interminables, más largas que el fic, os fascinan xDDDD

Por favor, si leéis, dejad vuestras impresiones. Me ayudan y me alegra saber lo que piensan los lectores. Así que gracias por leer y por esos reviews que estáis a punto de escribir (¿os estoy presionando? xDDD).

**Venetrix Black.**

**PD: Una vez más, ¡feliz aniversario al foro! Un añitoooooooo, os animo a que os paséis por él, que siempre tiene retos y movimiento.**


End file.
